farrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans are one of the five races created from clay around -20,000 NE, together with gnomes, dwarves, goblins, and halflings. They live in almost every country, but are especially common in Farrin. Humans were made by Claeus and given life by Aquam, which is also their parent god. Humans speak Common, and some others speak languages close to their home country. Aryzians speak Goblin, Kryooles Anurian, Sutherners Kenku, and Eponians speak Draconic. Sub-races * Aryzians (brown/black skin, dark hair): The Aryzians live in the Aryzian Desert, like nomads. They are allies with the hobgoblins. Although they’ve lived in the desert for quite a while, they haven’t forgot their manners. One of the rules of the Aryzians is: the guest should be handled like a pharaoh. Some Aryzians are evil bandits, painting their face blue. * Farrinians (white skin, brown or black hair): The Farrinians are the inhabitants of Farrin or Outerland, although some live in northern Deltile, Seasort, or Rawine. Farrinians are very patriotic. Protecting their king is usually top priority in a dangerous situation. Farrinians also have a secret service, the Rangers of the King. These spies and assassins study druid magic, rogue stealth, and ranger archery. The Outerlanders are also very patriotic, but usually not in the good way, and they’re often waging war with neighbouring countries. * Kryooles (white skin, red or blonde hair): Kryooles live in harmony with Bullywug and Grung and have adopted most of their culture. In Kryool culture, it is customary to snack on a few insects before a meal, jump around when you’re excited, or take a bath in a swamp. Just like Bullywugs, these humans love to colonize and most human pirates are Kryool. They originally came from Exterra, which is now a piece of Klane. * Nuïtini (bronze skin, black hair): A Nuïtin would probably be the only human to adore the cold. In their home island, Frobis, there’s enough. A lot of people think Nuïtini ride on reindeers or polar bears, but the truth is: they tried, and failed. Their greatest fear is to encounter a Yeti, which is ironic, because a Yeti’s biggest fear would probably be humans. They invaded the country with their fires long ago, so why wouldn’t the Yeti be scared? * Sutherners (light brown skin, dark hair): The southern Sutherners live in the south of Suthland. They are also fairly common in the Suthlandic Archipel and, strangely, also found in Mythogreco. Sutherners generally have a mistrustful personality. Because they are living in the same country as the Kenku, some of them even go to insanity, thinking that other people think they might be criminals. Luckily this is only a few of them. * Eponians (black skin, dark hair): Allying with lizardfolk, kobolds, and even yuan-ti, because of their contact with their reptilian friends they have lost a lot of their sense of humor. They live deep in the jungle near the island of Enciaenta. With great ambition, these humans can build almost anything. Unlike the primitive lizardfolk they are fairly modern, but still not as civilized as the other humans. It is said the Eponians are descendants of the humans on Atlantis who built the tower to reach the heavens, which surely would make sense given their ambitious attitude. Eponians also revere yuan-ti gods, but without sacrifices; the Eponians think even the most evil gods can be good, which also counts for people. Category:Race Category:Clay Races